Saving Haku
by Onlymeonlykisa
Summary: Chihiro hasn't seen Haku since that night 3 years ago. She had just begun her second year at high school and had started making friends. But when a Youkai shows up in front of her and her friends and tells them that Haku has been kidnapped by Fûjin, god of the wind, she and her friends must enter the spirit world to find Haku.
1. Chapter 1

It has been three years. Three years since I came back from the spirit world, three since I met Haku…since I lost him.

Most people in the town had forgotten about how my family and I disappeared 3 years ago for an entire year. My parents were still utterly befuddled at how they could enter a tunnel and come out only hours later to find a year had gone passed. Only I knew what had truly happened.

I hadn't even told anyone about it. It was not like I had any one to tell. I had no friends then but thanks to everyone forgetting I was able to make two really close friends, Emiko Hoshigawa and Hirotada Arikira. They both moved here after the incident so they weren't able to experience it first hand. And even though the other kids told them about it they were still my friends.

A bell rang, it ended the last class of the day. Emiko and Hiro walked over to me and stood and chattered on about nonsensical things while I put my things in my school bag.

"Chihiro? Chihiro? Are you listening to me?" Emiko waved her hand in front of my face as I stumbled out of my thoughts.

Wincing I looked up, "Sorry, what?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out later," Hiro glanced over at Emiko and then back at me.

"You want to hang at my place?" I asked following them out of the classroom.

I had figured out long ago that Hiro had the biggest crush on Emiko a while ago. When I confronted him about it he threatened that if I told he would push me in the river after school. I had laughed at him, he was too nice so I knew he wouldn't be able to pull it off. Besides if he did Emiko would push him in after me and not talk to him for a week.

Both my parents were out when we walked into my house, my dad was probably still at work and my mom left a note saying that she went to the store the next town over to get a few things.

I grabbed some snacks out of the kitchen cupboard and we sat down in the living room to take part in some idle chit-chat.

Haku was animatedly talking about some new video game being released soon and how he had been saving for it.

Emiko and I kept giving him dirty looks but he wasn't paying attention.

All of a sudden we could hear loud crashing from the kitchen. Exchanging glances we jumped up to go check it out.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out warily.

Hiro walked in slowly first, he tried to act all big and scary but he was a wimp, Emiko was the one with the black belt.

Once Hiro deemed it clear we walked into the kitchen and looked around. A pile of broken dishes and pots and pans lay in a pile on the ground. We all looked around but couldn't find the source of the disturbance.

Suddenly, as we were heading out of the kitchen to look around the rest of the house an orange streak flashed out ahead of us. It was heading into the living room so we chased it there.

The bag of chips we were sharing was laying discarded on the floor and there were chips all over the floor, an orange cat sat on the living room table eating the chips.

"How did you get in here furry?"

Stepping forward to pet the cat it lashed out at me with it's claws.

I jumped back to avoid getting hit bumping into Emiko. She began to fall backwards but Hiro caught her before she hit her head on the floor. He pulled her back up.

"You stupid humans. Always calling us 'fuzzy'. I can't believe Haku asked for you." The cat started calmly licking it's paws.

Emiko and Hiro exchanged glances and started freaking out about the talking animal.

"Sorry, Cat-sama. I didn't mean to insult you."

The cat yawned and began to stretch out. "I suppose I can forgive you, after all you are friends with Haku besides if you don't you'll kick me out and it is going to rain later."

The cat curled up in a ball and seemed to fall asleep.

"Say Chihiro, why is there a talking cat in your house and who is this Haku it keeps talking about," Emiko asked wringing her hands.

"Oh cat-sama is a youkai, from the spirit world. Haku is my friend."

"Oh, that is nice."

"It is okay, I don't think that it is going to hurt anyone."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," responded Hiro.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the cat.

"Cat-sama? I am sorry to wake you but…I was wondering why you were here."

The cat woke up and looked over at me yawning, "Oh I almost forgot, Haku wants me to give you a message."

My heart started beating faster at the thought of possibly meeting Haku again.

"He says, 'Don't come looking for me, stay out of the spirit world, Chihiro.'"

"What do you mean? Why would I go looking for him?"

The cat looked over at my friends.

"It is okay, they won't say or do anything."

The cat nodded and stood up. "There is a war in the spirit world right now. Haku was leading a small invasion army to stop the god of wind, Fujin. Fujin seems to be hypnotized; he doesn't know what he is doing. They believe that someone is controlling him. Fujin kidnapped Haku. In three days Haku will be put to death."

My eyes widened at I slowly sat down on the floor in shock.

"What is the war about?" I could hear Hiro question the cat.

"The war is about a human. Three humans were illegally held in the spirit world, where no human is allowed to enter."

I could feel Emiko and Hiro's gazes turn to me as I started to freak out. This war was all my fault. Haku was going to be murdered and it was all my fault.

Emiko walked over to me and hugged me to her. "Chihiro, everything will be okay. I don't know what we are going to do about this yet, but…"

My breathing evened out as I started to realize what I was going to have to do.

"I don't know what 'we' are going to do but I know what I am going to do," I sniffed at I stood up drying my tears. "I am going to save Haku."

The cat watched me for a couple more seconds, "Do what you wish, Haku never asked me to try and stop you from going in to the spirit world. However, it might have been implied. Make sure when you head through the tunnel you do it just before sunset otherwise you won't be able to successfully go through. You could end up in a place between both the worlds."

I nodded and ran up to my room to change out of my school things. I pulled on a cute white top and a short pink skirt with shorts underneath. Hopping out of my room pulling on my socks I almost ran into Hiro and Emiko.

"Chihiro, you can't just leave. Last time this happened, you were gone for a year! What are we going to tell people when they come looking for you?"

"I don't know. Lie, tell the truth, it doesn't matter to me."

"This, Haku, is he really that important to you?"

"I love him, more than anything. Besides I have to go beat him up, he promised we would see each other again, and there he goes getting himself murdered. Stupid."

"Wait!" Emiko and Hiro yelled after me in unison.

"Emiko, Hiro, don't try and stop me."

"We aren't trying to stop you." Emiko said.

"We are going with you." Hiro responded after her.

I turned around rapidly and looked at them. Both of their faces were completely serious. Smiling I jumped at them hugging both of them tightly. "You guys are the best of friends."

"Yeah, we know." Hiro said laughing.

"You owe us Chihiro."

I nodded wiping the tears from my eyes and led them out of my house.

We stopped by both of their houses for them to change and then we went to the tunnel.

I lead them through the tunnel and across the familiar meadow. Once we got to the stairs on the other side of the river I turned and smiled at them, "Welcome to the spirit world."

It was dark; it smelled of blood, tears and urine. Pain radiated through my body as I tried to move. I could feel her. Chihiro was back in the spirit world, I told her not to come for me. Why did she come? I thought for sure she would have forgotten about me anyways. My long hair spilled over my shoulders as I tried to sit up. The pain became too much and I fell over passed out, "Chihiro…"


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am glad you guys all liked the first chapter! I am posting this one earlier than originally planned cause I won't be posting for a while. Family reunions, ya know?**

**So sorry about the annoying email that said that chapter two was posted when it really wasn't. I had fix stuffs.**

We were walking through the food stalls that my parents had been turned into pigs at last time I was here. I had just finished explained to my friends what had happened to my parents and I when we disappeared for a year.

"We need to find some food for you guys. Quickly."

"What? Why?"

"You will disappear unless you eat food from this world."

"And you didn't tell us this earlier?" Hiro started to freak out. He ran over to the food dedicated to the gods and grabbed something.

I quickly followed him over and got to him right at he took a big bite.

"No! Spit it out! Hurry!"

He quickly spit it out at our feet and I took the food and put it back, hiding the bite mark.

"Don't eat the food in the stalls, this food is for the gods and if you eat it you will turn into a pig and then they will eat you!"

"Don't you think I would have grabbed the food that was closest? We are completely surrounded but stalls and stalls of food, Hiro. Just don't touch anything for a while okay?"

They both nodded and followed close behind me.

It was already starting to get dark and the spirits were starting to show up. Emiko and Hiro freaked out every time they saw a spirit. I kept telling them they were attracting attention to us but they kept screaming and holding each other.

Once we were in view of the bathhouse and I saw what had happened I began to internally panic.

The bathhouse was in ruins. Windows, doors, whole walls were gone. I guess wars don't leave much left.

I gestured for Hiro and Emiko to follow me inside the ruins. We went through every room looking for even a crumb of food. Everything seemed to have already been searched and the farther on we searched the more desperate I got. It looked like they were already beginning to disappear.

Everything I did I failed at, why am I such a failure? Haku and my friends are going to die…

"Chihiro?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. Spinning around I saw Lin, my old friend from the bathhouse.

I began to cry, "Lin, help me my friends…" I gestured over to them and their fading figures.

Lin pulled a small roll out of her pocket and split it in two for Emiko and Hiro. After they took a bite, I could see their figures returning to normal. I ran over and hugged them gratefully.

"Thanks Lin, I don't know what I would have done without them."

"Chihiro, what are you doing here? You got Haku's message?"

"Of course, I couldn't leave him to die!"

"Alright, alright. Haku is going to kill me. I was supposed to send you back if you came. But you aren't going to make this easy for me."

"Of course not." I grinned at her.

"These are my friends Emiko Horigoshi and Hirotada Arikira, guys this is Lin. I told you about her."

Lin led us back to where the troops were currently camping out. Apparently, the leader of this whole rebel thing was Amaterasu the goddess of the sun. Yubaba helped keep the soldiers in line and Zeniba kept her sister in line. Haku leads the troops in battle.

"Come on, Zeniba will be happy to see you. You can watch as we plan to bust Haku out," Lin winked over at me.

Excitedly I followed her, ignoring the spirits that were on their side as we passed. Emiko and Hiro were still freaking out over every little spirit.

We walked into a big tent where I guess they planned everything. There were maps and weapons all over the place. Arguing over a small map, I found Yubaba and Zeniba.

"Zeniba, Yubaba, look what I found."

They both looked up at me, and even though they were twins, they had completely different reactions.

"You! You were the one that caused all this."

"Chihiro! It is wonderful to see you again."

I smiled at Zeniba ignoring Yubaba for the moment. "It is great to see you again Granny."

"What do you have to say for yourself child?" Yubaba asked me.

"I have only to say that I am sorry. However, keep in mind you are as much at fault for this as I am. After all you sheltered me."

Yubaba looked taken aback but we got to planning Haku's escape after Zeniba calmed her down.

"So everything is ready on our end but we need Haku ready, and someone on the inside who knows what is going down. It will probably have to be a minor soldier because they know most of our faces."

They muttered a few names amongst themselves as I thought it through.

"Have they seen my face?" I spoke up.

"Chihiro! You can't possibly think of going. Haku would kill us all for allowing it," Lin vehemently shook her head against the idea that formed in my head.

"I have to; it is my fault that he is in there in the first place."

Yubaba grunted her consent. But everyone else disagreed.

"You don't have to say that you let me, you can all just say I left by myself."

"Yes, but what if you get hurt Chihiro? With that on conscious…" Zeniba defended.

"Haku won't allow me to get hurt. You know this."

"Chihiro…" Lin responded before I cut her off.

"If you don't let me go, I will just find a way to escape myself."

"Fine, but you have to take someone with you. Preferably someone with combat experience," Zeniba ascended.

"I will go with her, I am quite advanced in multiple hand-to-hand styles of combat," Emiko volunteered, raising her hand.

"I'll go as well. I am not that good, but I have been taking Kendo classes recently." Hiro smiled over at me.

Emiko looked over at him a surprised look on her face.

"Well then it is settled. You are going to be caught by soldiers from the other side. They will execute you alongside Haku. But lucky for you we will be there before that happens."

I jumped awake after a particularly vivid dream of Chihiro. My wounds were healing rather slowly but I could sit up finally. Breathing heavily I began looking around.

"Ari?" I choked out my voice was rough.

"Yes, Haku?"

Ari stepped out of the shadows and sat in front of me licking his stupid paws.

"What do you think you are doing? Chihiro is still in the spirit world; go get her out of here, quickly!"

"I can't help you, and even if I could I wouldn't."

"Why not?" I asked harshly.

"That girl is determined to save you. I can smell it on her. She loves you Haku. Poor girl was even crying when she heard you were to be executed."

"And you let her come alone? You didn't follow her to make sure she was safe?"

"No, she wasn't alone."

"Who was she with?" I responded.

"Her two human friends. They said they wouldn't let her leave without them. They all plan on getting captured by Yujin's men so then can have some people on the inside when they bust you out."

I nodded sweat dripping down my forehead. It was so hot…

"Watch over her, make sure that she stays safe."

"You aren't going to try to stop her?"

"No one is going to be able to, she is stubborn."

I fell asleep once again.

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I have had writer's block. But then I watched a game play of the last of us and it came to me! Hope you enjoy. Ima go scavenge for food in the kitchen now. Bai!**

**We woke up early in the morning so that Lin could lead us to a secluded area in the forest. We would wait here for some of Fujin's men to come by on a routine trip through the forest. Lin was certain that they would notice the presence of humans right away, apparently, we smelled, they would then take us to where they held Haku.**

**She left us in the middle of the forest to await the soldiers; we meandered through the forest until they showed up, not going far from the spot. When we could hear the soldiers coming, we jumped behind a bush so we didn't make it too obvious of our intentions.**

**The soldier laughed loudly and we making a whole bunch or racket. It was good for them that we wanted to be discovered otherwise we would have been long gone.**

**I nodded towards Hiro and Emiko and then sneezed, alerting them to our presence.**

**"Did you hear that?"**

**"The better question is 'do you smell it'?"**

**"Yeah, humans."**

**"Ok, come out, we know you are there."**

**We slowly stepped out of our hiding place, revealing our presence. We put on a scared front and cowered a bit. Hiro was playing the role a bit too well. I elbowed him quickly and he calmed it down a bit.**

**"What are humans doing here?"**

**"Doesn't matter, imagine our reward when we bring them in, might get a day off."**

**They dragged us to a large prison of some kind. It was taller than it was wide, but a prison is a prison.**

**We were then guided into the building and we passed different cells. The people and creatures inside screamed or tried to talk there way out. However, the soldiers just ignored them. We got to the center of the whole deal and were brought in front of a man. I am guessing he was warden.**

**He dismissed the other soldiers after we sat down in some chairs.**

**"How did you get here?"**

**Exchanging glances with my friends, I spoke up, "We don't know, sir. We found this tunnel in the woods and we followed it. We thought it was an amusement park of some kind. We wandered around for a bit and got lost. Next thing you know, your men found us. Lucky cause it was getting dark and scary things come out in the dark."**

**"Who helped you get this far?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Just answer the question."**

**"Well I don't know what you are talking about, every time we saw someone it was a weird looking creature so we just hid in the bushes or behind a cart of some kind."**

**"You're lying to me, and I don't like to be lied to."**

**Hiro and Emiko spoke up finally, "We aren't sir, honest."**

**He slammed his fists down on the table angrily. "Fine, if you don't want to tell the truth. You can plan on dying with it."**

**"You execution is in two days."**

**Great, we have the same execution as Haku.**

**He called in some different soldiers and we had been led to a cell in the basement. I guess this is where all those who were to be executed went. This makes everything a lot easier.**

**We stayed silent and played our part, shivering and crying in the cell until the soldier left us be.**

**Once he was gone, I jumped up and ran to the cell door to try to find Haku. "Crap, it is too dark to see anything."**

**"Haku?"**

**Hiro and Emiko ran over to join me in calling for Haku.**

**"He must be out; they did say that he might have been beaten pretty badly."**

**"He can barely stay conscious, and if you ask me he needs more than a bandage," a gently purring started as the familiar voice finished.**

**"Cat-sama? Is that you?"**

**"Of course it is me, who else owns a voice like mine?"**

**"Can you help us? Which cell is Haku in?"**

**"On your current left, I believe."**

**I ran over to the bars that separated the cells. "Haku? Haku!" I called into the darkness.**

**I heard a low groan and some rustling, "Chihiro? Is that you?"**

**"Yes, Haku, are you alright?"**

**"What are you doing here, I told you not to come."**

**"You know me, not a good listener."**

**"Do you think that you can make it over here? I have some bandages and ointment. Lin helped me hide it on our person. Soldiers didn't even notice."**

**I heard some more shuffling and groaning as he carefully made his way to me. I felt his hair first. He had grown it out; it was definitely much longer than mine was now. **

**Once he was in reach now I helped him closer and settled him against the bars.**

**"Emiko, light."**

**"Haku you might want to close your eyes. It is a pretty bright light."**

**I carefully pulled away and unwrapped the bandages that were tied around my waist. Under the bandages was a hidden small package of ointment. While I did this Emiko had pulled out a talisman and activated it as Zeniba had taught her.**

**"Hurry it only lasts for a little bit."**

**I could see Haku clearly now, His long black hair cascaded down his shoulders and hit at his waist now. He was much older now too. I began to bandage him up. He had deep wounds on his back, as if he had been whipped harshly. I grimaced but carried on. Emiko had to pull out another talisman because I had used up the first one.**

**"Okay, done."**

**"Thanks Chihiro, I feel better."**

**I nodded and put the left over bandages and ointment back where they were originally hidden. Emiko had left the light on to burn out.**

**"Are you going to introduce me to your friends here?"**

**"Oh, I almost forgot, this is Emiko Horigoshi and Hirotada Arikira. We are good friends. Guys this is Haku."**

**Emiko crawled forward, "Nice to meet you Kohaku River."**

**Hiro smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you, Haku."**

**"Likewise."**

**"We have to wait till dark that is when the troops come. Then we can get out of here. The troops are planning on busting as many people as they can out while we make the grand escape."**

**I pulled out my extra hair tie. The one my mother had gotten me for my birthday a while back but I never used. I reached over, grabbed Haku's hair, and gently began braiding it for him while he rested.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel so bad guys that I have not written anything. So much crap has happened!**

**Here it is! Don't hate me!**

Hiro had filched a key from one of the guards earlier and while we waited for our signal, he fiddled with it nervously. Emiko watched him carefully and I was helping Haku to sit up.

He had just woken up, most of his wounds had begun to heal quicker but he was still quite weak.

Suddenly, outside our cell, there was a large clatter. An old looking man had fallen over. A cup he was carrying had slide far away from him and spilled on the floor. Inside was what looked like fine wine.

I smiled inwardly this was our signal.

Scowling a soldier had stomped forward and ran his finger through the substance; he brought it to his nose and took a whiff. Angrily the soldier trudged forward and kicked the old man in the gut. "Stealing our food again are we?"

The old man glanced over at me and winked, and then all of a sudden he disappeared.

He reappeared again a few meters away holding a large clay pot of wine. "Catch me if you can!" He said gleefully. He began running again disappearing and reappeared at random times cackling the whole way.

Emiko and Hiro were laughing and watching through the bars at the soldiers that gave the old man chase.

I helped Haku to his feet, "Whose idea was that?"

Emiko giggled at me, "Chihiro's she thought that not only would it be funny but a good diversion as well. And since the old man wanted to help out so bad we gave him the fun job."

Hiro spoke up, "I still think it would have been funnier if the old man carried Haku up the stairs."

"Oh hush."

Haku chuckled at our banter as Hiro unlocked the door. We all ran out of the cell and passed the key along to another cell with the order to get themselves out and pass on the key.

"We have to be quick, the stairs the old man led the soldiers up is where we are heading there is a secret passageway that we have to meet him at in one minute."

We all began running up the stairs, Hiro led us and kept a close watch at the front, Emiko did the same behind us. I helped Haku make it up the stairs.

Hiro stopped at an empty wall. "You sure it is right?"

"Of course, I counted the steps."

He pulled out a small thin blade and wedged it between two stones. When the stone fell out, he reached in and pulled a lever that opened a secret door. We all hurried inside and sat down to wait for the old man.

"Crap, Haku you started bleeding again," I began to fuss over him but he grabbed my hands and tilted my chin up to look at him.

"I will be fine until we get out." He leaned down and kissed me on the nose as he had done so long ago; leaning back again, he smiled at me.

I smiled back, reached up, and gently caressed his cheek.

"Alright you guys, lets stop the lovey-dovey stuff for now, old man is here. And phase two is in place."

I helped Haku up again, being extra careful of his wounds and we set down the secret tunnel at a brisk pace.

As we ran down the corridors, we listened to the old man happy chatter about the prison break.

Hiro stopped and glanced around, "This is where the door is supposed to be are we ready?"

The old man jumped around happily, "This is going to be great!"

"Our ride is waiting for us outside the window directly across from the door. Old man you go first, if anything happens get back here quickly. After that Chihiro and Haku then Emiko and myself."

The old man wandered out whistling happily, when he didn't flash back, Haku and I snuck out next. The old man was already sitting on our ride, a large bird, he was chattering animatedly about his day. I helped Haku slip on and I slipped on the bird behind him to steady him.

"THERE HE IS! HE HAS OTHER PRISONERS WITH HIM! ARCHERS, SHOOT THEM DOWN!"

Shocked we looked around, over a dozen archers had their arrows trained on us and Emiko and Hiro still hadn't gotten here yet.

"We have to go with/or without the rest." The bird began to flap his wings and take off.

"NO! We have to wait for Emiko and Hiro!"

"Before we are completely surrounded we must get out."

"Chihiro!"

I looked over at the window we jumped out to get on the bird. Emiko and Hiro stood there. The bird was too far away for them to safely get on.

"Can you move closer, Mr. Bird?"

"It is unsafe."

"Haku, hold on the old man. I'll be right back."

"Chihiro, be careful."

I began to climb back while the bird flapped his wings, when I got back as far as I could go I reached out my hand. "Jump Emiko!"

She glanced at me, "You're crazy!"

Hiro helped her stand on the window ledge, "You can do this Emiko, I believe in you."

She nodded at him and closed her eyes, "I-I am ready."

I reached out farther and nodded at Hiro, "Emiko! Jump!"

When she jumped, Hiro pushed her, propelling her forward into my arms. I helped her climb back far enough and I reached out my hand for Hiro.

"Now you!"

He was standing on the ledge and was preparing himself to jump to me.

The bird spoke again, "we must leave now." It began to flap his wings harder and fly away.

"Hiro, now!"

Hiro jumped into the air, his arms and legs frantically trying to catch himself on something and began falling into the air.

Our fingers connected but they gradually began slipping from my grasp.

"Emiko! I need your help!"

Hiro frantically looked at me, "Don't drop me."

Emiko reached around me to try to grab his wrists but before she could get there, he slipped and began falling.

**Me: *whistles and strolls through the park***

**strange person: hey you!**

**Me: *looks around* Me?**

**Strange person: Yeah you. You write fanfic called "Saving Haku?"**

**Me: Yeeeeesssss?**

**Strange person: *hugs me* oh you my favorite!**

**Me: Um thanks**

**Strange person: You my favorite but that was no-no**

**Me: Ehhh?**

**Strange person: Bad cliffy *shakes head* Have to deal with you now..**

**Me:...**

**Strange person: *calls forth the demons* get her**

**Me: *Runs away screaming and throwing salt* Not agaaaaaaaaaaiiiiinnnnnnn**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hope that you guys like this chapter, I had originally planned on having it out the day after the last one so you wouldn't have to wait, cause of cliff hangers. But family came down, and we are planning a wedding. And college. You know how it is.**

**You are all probably tired of excuses.**

It all seemed to happen so quickly and yet, at the same time, everything was in slow motion.

We wildly grasped for Hiro's flailing arms but we seemed to only catch air. Next to me, I could hear Emiko screaming Hiro's name out as he fell farther away.

Something suddenly streaked across the sky and caught Hiro on it's back. In my shock I didn't recognize the form until after Hiro landed safely next us. Only then what happen seemed to click in my mind.

Emiko was pouring all over Hiro and crying into his neck as he embraced her in his arms. But knowing now that he was safe, I had another mission in mind.

I climbed around the pair to where Haku had landed behind Hiro.

"Haku," I kneeled down next to him and gently shook his shoulders.

He didn't respond until I lightly slapped his cheek. When he began to stir was when I was beginning to notice the tears pouring down my cheeks.

His eyes blinked open slowly and I pulled him up into a hug.

"You stupid idiot! You could have fell with him! Your wounds..."

"Chihiro, it is fine. You all saved my life, I am and forever will be indebted to all of those involved."

"I was so scared, I thought I was loosing Hiro and then you went down there and I thought for sure I was going to loose you both."

"No faith in me?"

"Just be quiet and hold me, you big idiot."

Haku's arms snaked around me and he pulled me closer, "But you should know that I might never let you go."

"I swear if you do I will never forgive you."

Haku's lips gently kissed my neck, "As you wish."

Thanks to our ride, we got out of the prison with out a hitch. But then again there were others on the inside keeping them busy.

Once we arrived back to the war camp, Haku was immediately taken to the medic's tent. I left his side momentarily to make sure that Hiro was okay.

When I spoke with Emiko and Hiro they both seemed to force me back to Haku's side. I didn't mind though, I just figured that they wanted some alone time with whatever new found feelings they had developed for one another.

The doctor had just finished with Haku when I got back to his side. He was freshly bandaged and was laying under a blanket. His old clothes sat in a garbage, I blushed at the implications that he was naked under the blanket.

He seemed to be sleeping when I stepped into the private tent. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bed. I had finally came back to the place that I love the most, with the people that I had meet and befriended all those years ago. I now had beside me the one I had left my heart to.

I just wanted this war to be over so that Haku and I could go back to living our lives together. At least for now we could be together. I just hoped that Haku wouldn't want to get too involved in the war. I would hate to be constantly scared for him. I don't think that I would be able to let him go that easily. Then again, he might not let me either. He might even send me home. He wouldn't send me home again. But he might, if he thought it would keep me safe. And there was no way that I would let that happen again.

We were just reunited again, and he will not tear us apart now.

**Kinda cliffhangery... right?**


End file.
